Fluttering Rose
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a hard core one shot! i mean a lemon ! if you get in and like what you just read, then, on your way out, just leave a comment! please?


~*~

**This is a Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach Lemon!**

* * *

~*~

_**Anime: Bleach  
Name: Kiyoko Tenshin  
Past: When she was 2 years old her mom and dad went out to dinner and they never came back. She was worried so she called the police. The police said they would begin looking for them. Two years later, they found their dead bodies in a ditch on the side of a highway. After that, she swore that she would find the murder and put him behind bars.  
Age:15  
Species: human  
Looks: long reddish hair, with a slight hint of brown in it, with cat like eyes, more like a darker shade of honey, always wearing a pink T-shirt with 3/4 sleeves, and a collar that shows off her shoulders, and a brown skirt with black and white stripes, and high stockings and black shoes.**_

_**Personality: smart, friendly, active, sweet, nice, loves to smile, smarts off to people sometimes, speaks her mind, and outgoing.  
Friends: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuke, Yuzu, and Karin.  
Enemies: The school lesbian  
Likes: to smile, sing(has a beautiful voice),watch movies, anime and manga, flowers, and candy.  
Dislikes: freaks, preps, and evil people.**_

~*~

* * *

_**Oh.. one more thing, I don't get any profit out of these, it's made for my readers and .. that's all.. Oh and, umm, don't flame! My monster mouse will get angry and will eat my books, and I need my books! How can I make good stories without my books!**_

_**The characters belong to their rightful owners, and they don't hate me!**_

_**And leave a comment or something on your way out of these story ok? I appreciate if you do so!**_

_**Star gives love to you all !  
**_

~*~

**Howl Zabimaru!**

~*~

* * *

She was singing her song, the same song that she always sang when it came to reading mangas. She was happy, you could say, that if you haven't noticed the small wrinkle on her nose. She was... worried about something, but acted as if everything was perfect.

_'Ichigo went somewhere with Kuchiki Rukia again... and this time he took Inoue too.. Were could they go now? I mean... those strange human soul eating things can't attack right now could they?'_ she pondered, worried sick about the damn fiery tempered boy.

She was in love with him since she remembered, and that was the first time she came into his family shop or cabinet or clinic or what ever that hospital like place was called.

Huffing, she walked in the class room back and forth. Sure, she was human, a human who could see ghosts, but still a human. She didn't have a special power so she could go with him, and all she could do was look at him fighting. She got so scared one time that she nearly was killed when she tried to help him in a battle and ended up being saved by him! Again!

_'Oh.. mom, pap, .. I really need you right now!' _she sniffed, slumping down on a seat, resting her head on her hands, not paying attention to anybody. Why did God want her parents? Why did he send that murderer after them?

"Hey.. Cheer up Kiyoko !" a friendly voice, a voice that she knew now by far, Uryu's voice, made her look up, a bored expression on her face.

"What if he will never come back?" she asked more for herself than really expecting an answer.

"Who?" a deep and husky voice, with a pain filled tone made her jerk her head up before her friend could say anything.

Her honey orbs met the chocolate ones of the thick headed boy, the ones of her crush. Her heart skipped a beat when she sow that he was hole and that no major injuries were seen on his body or spirit. Gulping slightly, Kiyoko sat up and took a shaky step towards the red head. Gripping her fists, shaking with anger and relief at the same time, the girl nearly punched him right across the face.

"You idiot ! Making me worry! You moron, you dumb ass, you .. you.... Bastard !" she yelled the last part, jerking her head up, her chin forward as she fought with her tears.

She rushed passed him, leaving him with his mouth agape, and with a question on his lips. Why was she acting like that?

_'Because you were scared and worried like hell, and here he comes with a smirk on his lips, looking like he had everything under control !' _she reasoned with herself.

When the cold air of the outside world, the one that was so close to the school she loved and despised at the same time, she stopped and tried to calm herself.

Why was life and love like this? Why did God want to punish her like this? Why couldn't she be like the other girls, like any other girl ?

Why was her life like a fluttering rose? If the wind blew one way then her life would change forever? And why, for pits sake , couldn't she go to him and tell him how she felt?

"You ok, Kiyoko?" that voice again! How come he knew exactly when to come? How come ?

"No! I'm not alright! You know how I react when people start missing around me! You know me since I was a kid for crying out loud, so why didn't you say you were going to leave? I had to drag your body and that stupid Kon with me all around the place so that no one could understand that it was your lifeless body! You could at least tell me or make Kon tell me, not disappear into nothing and then expect me to... " but her curses and her ranting were stopped by a sudden kiss.

Yes! Ichigo Kurosaki, the school's bad boy, her crush, was kissing her. It was ... heart stopping! When he took a step back, she was as flush as a tomato and was shaking like mad. One breeze and she will be on the ground. That, or she will start running happily around the school! But she thought that the first chose was more in her style.

"Now that you have finally shut up, let me explain! First : I didn't have time to tell you anything! Second : I really had to go or a very big amount of this city would have been destroyed, and Third : I really like kissing you!" he smirked and blew off into a laughter, his hands into his pockets as he looked at the sky. His cheeks were a little red, but ...

She didn't have any power left to tell him, and I mean no power at all because the next second she fainted.

When she woke up, she jerked up in bed, looking around as a blush creped it's way to her cheeks. She couldn't believe her ears or her memory for that matter ! Did Ichigo just say that he liked her? Well... those words were in ichigo-ish, his language, but she knew what he meant by "I really like kissing you!"

"It can't be!" she whispered, tracing her lips with one shaking finger.

"Yes it can.." a husky voice said, more powerful, more masculine then hers.

Looking at the door, Kiyoko nearly fainted again. He was there and he looked absolutely ... wow! She couldn't place the words, so she just stared at him, wide eyed and mouth agape.

She wanted to ask him why he said those things to her and if he really meant them! She wanted to ask him if he truly wanted her! But for God's sake, put something on you, you sexy son of a bitch!

He was half naked and soaking wet! He was as gorgeous as a God and, as her eyes fallowed a droplet of rain run down his perfect sculptured form, she couldn't stop the sudden rush of heat that went down to her heated center. How she wanted him right now!

"You ok?" he said, in a worried tone, because she never answered.

Quite frankly, she wanted to die right there, she was happy! More then happy, but hey, who could blame her? Shaking her head, she noticed that Ichigo came closer then before and that he was inching ever more closer with each second that passed.

When he was standing right next to her, looking straight into her honey eyes, making her heart running like crazy, Ichigo smirked and took the seat right next to her bed. His smell, that sweet masculine smell that she loved so much at him invaded her nose and another pain pleasure feeling made her pussy throb.

"I wanted to tell you something earlier, but you fainted in my arms, so I just had to wait... "he said on a low voice, hunching forward, his face mere inches away from hers. "The killer of your parents, that monster with no heart ... He was found.. Well...I found him, he was a ghost, a spirit, so... I had to kill him... He had become a Hallow, just like we have always suspected the moment the police ... " but he never finished.

Stopping with his confession, and looking at his own secret crush with worried and quite panicked eyes, the boy watched her as tears ran down her cheeks. She was crying! Why the fuck was she crying?

"So... so-sorry... " she hiked trying to stopped her tears.

So, after so many years of searching, the bloody killer was dead, and her crush was the one that send him away with a one way ticket to hell. Why was she crying? Because of the happiness, of the relief, because of that feeling of revenge that coursed through her veins at the moment! That's why! Even if she was worrying the only person that she now cared about, her childhood friend and crush, Ichigo, she couldn't stop crying. All the bottled up feelings that she hid from the world now were spilled out in front of the only person she truly trusted.

In a flash, without even comprehending at first, Kiyoko found herself in a warm hug, as two pairs of strong arms grabbed her, and she hit a solid chest. It was so perfect! Her, being in his arms! It was as if she always had belonged there! It wasn't the first time that Ichigo had hugged her, but.. this time was different. They weren't old childhood friends any more! They were....

But her train of thoughts was interrupted again by warm lips that massaged hers. When his tongue brushed gently over her bottom lip asking for permission, she granted it without thinking twice. A battle began between them, and, of course he won.

Still kissing him, she circled his neck with her hands and pulled him closer. The bed cricked when he got on, laying on top of her, never leaving her mouth.

When he got tired of just kissing her, and in the heat of the moment, he started moving down, leaving a wet pattern on her skin with his tongue as she mewled under him. His hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in one second, continuing to kiss and suck at her skin. Leaving behind marks, Ichigo fumbled with her bra, before disposing it, and throwing it in a corner. He wanted her, her and only her, for a long, long time, but he never did anything. He didn't want to push himself on her, because he knew that she will make fun of him latter or will avoid him completely and he didn't want that. He wanted her to love him, and ... somehow, he found out!

Well.. it was more like, reading her secret journal and listening to her songs. He wasn't that stupid you know?!

Suckling at her breasts, circling the small moulds with his tongue and pinching them from time to time, he listened to her moans and please.

"I want you, Kiyoko! I always love you... You don't know how..." he tried to confess but a small and delicate finger placed on his lips made him stop.

"I want you too, my angel, my read head angel!" and she smiled, that breath taking smile of hers.

Kissing her lips one more time, Ichigo went further south discarding himself of his pants and boxers, letting her see him in his full glory, blushing slightly, and took off her skirt and panties with one move.

Kissing her belly and making her squeak when he plunged his tongue a few times in her belly button, Ichigo smirked and stopped, and stated kissing her tights avoiding her burning core all together.

Bucking her hips under his touch wanting to feel him desperately, Kiyoko moaned and arched her back. When she didn't get what she wanted she started cursing him, urging him to continue.

Smirking, and parting her legs, right at the moment when she was more furious, Ichigo plunged his tongue deep within her pussy licking her insides, bobbing his head as he plunged two fingers in her.

Scissoring them as he continued sucking roughly at her small bundle, he soon shoved her off that invisible cliff, lapping at her juices after that. She was just as sweet as he thought, maybe ever sweeter, but he had no time to think about it.

Getting off of her, he searching quickly in his pockets of a condom, and finding on, he slipped it on and the got on top of her again.

He didn't ask her again if she really wanted this, because even if she had said no, he could never have stopped at this point. But, he only sow lust and wanting in her eyes, so he covered her mouth with his, and, at the same time he had plunged his tongue in her mouth, he thrust deep within her, eating away her scream of pain. Tears streamed down her face, but he didn't stop. If he did the pain would have lasted longer.

Dragging his erection out and then pushing back in, at first gently, then gaining speed, Ichigo huffed and gasped when her walls started squeezing his member. He was hitting that special spot in her, so everything was fine... or so he thought.

It wasn't long before she started screaming his name, yelling at him to go faster and harder, meeting him push to push. They were so close, that, when she dug her nails in his back, arching her own back, they came at the same time, moaning each others name. Their bodies were wet with sweat, and oh so delicious for the small crowd that stood at the door. Flipping their position so that she was now on top, Ichigo brushed a string of hair that was on her wet forehead, and kissed her lips, his fingers playing on her back.

"That was..." but she just huffed happily, nuzzling closer to his warmth.

"Yeah" came his reply, as she doze off. " You will be my girlfriend right? My rose?" he asked her, as she closed her eyes.

"Yes.." she whispered.

_'And so another breeze pushes this rose on a new road! How long will it take for it to change it's course again?'_ she thought.


End file.
